The Destruction of ScourgePlains
by ViceroyRick
Summary: Patchouli finds a stranger from her past...will she be able to save his land from death?


Michael Sebastian Oatley

January 8, 2010

Touhou FanFiction

**Scourgepetal**

It was early morning in Gensokyo, and Sakuya had awoken to the sound of sharp tapping on the front door. She got out of her maid's bunk, washed her hair, put on her maid's outfit, tying the silver silk apron around her waist, before going to answer the door. She opened the massive wooden door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and saw a stranger standing in the doorway. "Hello, what is your business here?" asked Sakuya. "I am here to see Patchouli," said the stranger. "Very well, step inside, I shall get her" said Sakuya.

A few minutes later, Sakuya and Patchouli had joined the stranger in the foyer, Patchouli asked the stranger who he was. "I am known by many names, but you know me as Scourgepetal" said the stranger. "Scourgepetal…after all these years…can it really be you?" inquired Patchouli, walking closer to the stranger. "Yes, my lady, and I do not come in happy times, for my realm of ScourgePlains has been struck by an evil force, one that even I cannot rectify, even with my prodigious magical skill, and that is why I searched you out, Patchouli Knowledge, in the hopes that you would help me as you did so many years ago" said Scourgepetal. "I see, well then, I shall be ready shortly," said Patchouli.

Sakuya rushed after Patchouli as she wound around the tall, silver, spiral staircase, up to the chambers that Patchouli lived in, when she was not in her library. But Sakuya barred her path, spreading her arms against the bolt. "Let me through, Sakuya, I do not want to keep Scourgepetal waiting for long, he had already wasted enough time" said Patchouli. "I know, but don't you think this is even the least bit suspicious?" said Sakuya. "What do you mean?" asked Patchouli. "I am just saying that it is a little suspicious to me that your old friend shows up now, and says his realm is in danger" said Sakuya. "I am going to help him" said Patchouli stubbornly. "Very well, but remember well my warning," said Sakuya.

Patchouli came out of her room a few minutes later, carrying a small bag with her nightgown and Ipod. She descended down the stairs, and levitated over to Scourgepetal, before grabbing his hand and disappearing into mist.

Patchouli awoke in a secluded glen, but when she examined where she was, she gasped in horror. The once, beautiful realm of ScourgePlains had been turned into nothing more than a rotting, festering land, stinking of death and decay. "This is my land's fate, if it is chosen to commence" said Scourgepetal. "We cannot let this happen, so take my hand, and let us begin the healing process" said Patchouli. Patchouli raised her hand to the sky, and Scourgepetal raised his hand down to the earth. Dark mist rose from the ground, funneling into Scourgepetal's hand, he shook for a while, as it rose up through his body, before being expelled in the force of pure air that Patchouli was creating. Finally, Patchouli aimed a bolt of concentrated air at the last of the shadowed ground, crushing it into a thousand pieces. After this immense effort was finished, both Patchouli and Scourgepetal collapsed.

A few hours later, the forest had been restored to its full glory, shining as bright as Patchouli remembered. She looked up at the sky and saw a shadowy figure looming above her. It was Scourgepetal, resplendent in a gossamer silk shirt, flowing down to his hips, and a pair of earth-brown breeches. A simple dagger hung from a belt, and a bow and arrows laid upon his back. His hair flowed down past his shoulders, and his eyes shone as bright as the sea. 'Thank you, Patchouli, for saving my great land, the whole of ScourgePlains is in your debt, as we are eternally greatful" said Scourgepetal. "Scourgepetal, if you don't mind, there is only one thing I require for my services rendered, and that is, I was to know your real name" said Patchouli. "Very well, I guess you earned the right to know…my name is… Eranei" he said.

"That is all I needed to know" said Patchouli, before disappearing in a cloud of purple mist. When Patchouli arrived back at Scarlet Devil Mansion, she rushed up to her room, sifting through her many drawers until she found a small locket, and when she opened it, the inscription said, "To my dearest love, from Eranei."


End file.
